


somewhere between sorrow and bliss

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Recovered Memories, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: "I love you to the Moon and back." Shiro said, "Even when I'm gone, look up to the sky, and I promise I will bethere to watch over you.""Please don't." He replied."I wish we had more time.""Takashi, Stop."





	somewhere between sorrow and bliss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 'the place where i first met you is the place were we died last time'  
> thanks for the beta raven <3

Shiro's vision began to blur; He saw his galra arm in pieces a few feet away. Getting air into his lungs proved to be more a struggle than he wanted it to be. The ringing in his ears drowned out any other sound around him. It hurt. Every inch of his body was screaming out in protest with the slightest movement. He struggled to sit up before becoming aware of the body sliding up next to him. Shiro could feel the blood seep from the wound in his stomach. Each breathe he took felt like a knife stabbing into his lungs. He didn't want to admit the pain he was feeling. Shiro was all too familiar with near death experiences, he knew this was it.

"Shiro!" Keith yelled as he pulled him onto his lap. His hand went to press on Shiro's wound, while he ignored his own injuries, "Come on! Stay with me."

Keith removed Shiro's helmet and discarded it to the side. His hand stayed intertwined with Shiro's while his other gently stroked his flushed cheeks. Keith thought he was prepared for the worst. It was the final battle. Of course there was expected to be causalities. Keith's throat closed at the thought of one being Shiro. He'd lost him so many times before. Keith didn't know if he could do it again. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Shiro's hand grasp his tightly. Shiro gave him a weak smile as he reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Keith, I'm so proud of you," Shiro started out, "You've grown into an amazing person, and I know you're destined for great things."

"Shiro, don't." Keith muttered out.

He knew where Shiro was going with this. This was his goodbye speech. It's not the first one that Keith had gotten. In his heart, he knew this one was truly it. Keith's hand tightened around Shiro's, trying to will the tears in his eyes away. He didn't want to admit the heartbreak with each breath Shiro was taking. They've been through Hell and back, and this is what the universe decided to repay them with.

"I love you to the Moon and back." Shiro said, "Even when I'm gone, look up to the sky, and I promise I will be there to watch over you."

"Please don't." He replied.

"I wish we had more time."

"Takashi, Stop."

"I know we'll meet again someday. I can feel it." Shiro whispered, "If you aren't going to live for yourself, live for me."

Shiro looked at him with nothing but admiration and love. Keith gently pressed his lips to Shiro's, hoping to convey all the love and emotion from their previous years together. His hand tightened around Shiro's as his breathing grew harsher. Shiro opened his mouth as to try to speak, but Keith kissed him each time. 

"Shiro please don't leave me. I need you to stay alive. I know I can live without you, but I don't want too. Please don't make me. You never gave up on me. I won't give up on you. Please, please, please stay alive. " Keith begged while his voice cracked,  "I love you so much. I need you. Please."

Keith sounded like a broken record, staring in disbelief as he felt Shiro's hand go lax. His stomach knotted itself while he tried to shove the lump down his throat. Keith didn't process the tears running down his face. The tears dripped down onto Shiro's body.

"No, no, no, no, no." He sobbed out.

Shiro was gone.

Keith screamed.

He buried his face in Shiro's chest as he heaved out sobs. Keith had his heart ripped out. Unlike all the other times, he knew this was real. He knew that Shiro was never coming back. It cut him like a knife. Keith wanted to give, despite Shiro telling him not too. The temptation to stop fighting was incredibly strong.

The fighting around them had ceased for just one moment as the other Paladins looked upon Keith sobbing over Shiro's body. Lotor took the opening. The other three Paladins ran to try and catch up. Keith was so unfocused on the sound around him, he didn't hear the Galra Prince come behind him. Everything after that happened so quickly. Pidge yelled out for Keith to move, but it was too late. The next thing Keith felt was the blade pierce through his chest. There was a cough as blood seeped from Keith's mouth. Everything around him was hazy. Keith only registered the way his hand tightened around Shiro's.

_I'll see you on the other side._

                                                                                                                 •  •  •

Shiro was always drawn to the beauty of the desert. He couldn't quite place his finger on why he had such a fondness for it. Maybe because it was quiet. He could think. He could breathe. The desert offered him things that no one else could. He could look up at the night sky and imagine himself in the stars. Out there, Shiro could pretend he had a future that wasn't planned out for him. It gave him comfort when anxiety crept its way under his skin. Despite the admiration he felt, Shiro always felt like there was a untold story in the sand. Something to unearth. As melodramatic as it felt, Shiro knew it was calling to him. Most days, he could easily brush off the sensation. Today was different.

He felt that pull stronger than ever. 

The feeling gave him the energy and excitement he hadn't felt in so long. Shiro grabbed his backpack, packing any essentials he would need today. The weather outside was cooler than Shiro was expecting, but he was grateful for the change. He decided to forgo his hoverbike and started his trek.

As the Garrison faded in the background, Shiro was pleased with the progress he was making. Honestly his destination was unclear. He just kept moving forward and turning where it felt right. Shiro didn't mind the sweltering heat as he pushed himself up the rocky terrain. It had been a while since he really pushed himself outside of his comfort zone and limit. 

Hours had passed until Shiro finally felt the impression to stop. 

The view was absolutely breathtaking. Shiro rummaged through his backpack before pulling out a blanket. After placing it on the ground, he sat down watching the sun lower into the sky. The feeling of warmth and comfort washed over him as he took everything in around him. 

                                                                                                                  •  •  •

Shiro didn't know he had fallen asleep until he woke up from the sound of feet on gravel. He sprang up quickly from his blanket, seamlessly falling into a fighting stance. The sound of footsteps had stopped as Shiro stayed on guard. 

"Whose there?" He called out, slowly walking around the massive rock in front of him.

No Reply.

"I'm not afraid to fight you!" Shiro tried again.

The footsteps started up again until a young man came into view. Shiro's stance immediately slackened as he studied the person in front of him. He would be lying if Shiro said he didn't find him incredibly attractive. His long black hair was tied into a bun on top of his head. His purple eyes piercing into Shiro's own. Shiro felt something familiar about them but couldn't place the feeling. 

"What are you doing here?" Shiro asked. 

It's not like this was a popular spot for other people to frequent. Shiro didn't even imagine anyone else even thinking about coming up here. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Just kind of felt the impression to walk up to this area." He replied while kicking around a rock.

Shiro ignored how odd it was that they both had the same feeling. He cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm Shiro." He said.

He hesitantly took his hand.

"Kei-" 

Both felt the shock that seemed to run through their bodies. Shiro fell to his knees as Keith stabilized himself against the rock. Both couldn't help the feeling of not being able to breathe. Shiro struggled to get the air into his lungs as memories from another life came rushing back. He felt the pain, the love, the sorrow. Shiro knew Keith felt the same exact feelings. Both looked up at each other with tears in their eyes. Shiro quickly rose to his knees, and met Keith in a crushing embrace. Keith's fingers entwined in Shiro's hair as Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Keith's waist.

The overwhelming amount of love and devotion he had for Keith washed over him, leaving him a sobbing mess. It was peculiar to feel these emotions from a past life. Shiro didn't even believe in this kind of shit. Now here he was, crying over a love he lost. While in each other's arms, Shiro couldn't help feel the overwhelming amount of guilt for leaving Keith and everyone else behind. The feeling of death was something so emotional and frightening. Shiro couldn't believe he would be so foolish and reckless in battle. Keith was so important to him, and Shiro was sloppy. Keith didn't deserve that. His old team didn't deserve that.

Keith seemed to sense the off feeling radiating from Shiro. He would be lying if he said he didn't relate to Shiro's feelings of their death. Their team had deserved better from the both of them. Keith and Shiro wished nothing more that they had won their battle, and now living happily in whatever life they had. If Keith and him could have another life with a happy ending, Shiro was sure that the others would be able too as well. 

**_I know we'll meet again someday._ **

Those words rang so clearly in both of their heads. To Shiro, it felt as if he had just said them days ago. They pulled apart as Keith ran his hands down Shiro's face. His fingers traced the bridge of his scar-less nose. Shiro may have looked different in this life, but Keith knew it was still his Shiro he had known from another time. Every single ounce of love and admiration hit them from all angles. It was overwhelming. Shiro rested his forehead against Keith's and went to hold his hand.

"Takashi." Keith muttered.

"I'm right here, Keith. I'm not going anywhere." Shiro told him with conviction, "Never."

Keith stood on the tips of his toes before meeting Shiro for a searing kiss. Shiro caught his bottom lip between his teeth, drawing out a quite moan from him. Keith pushed him against the rock as his hands moved to fist the front of Shiro's shirt. Their lips moved frantically against each other, seeming like they couldn't get enough of each other. Shiro finally broke apart from Keith as he struggled to keep from gushing his love for him.

"I- This all feels so new but so right and fitting." Keith said. 

"I'd like to see where this will take us." Shiro replied, "I know we might as just technically met but I also know those feelings were one of the realist sensations." 

They both sit on the blanket as the Sun almost disappears behind the Garrison. The stars start showing up one by one, glowing brightly in the dark sky. Shiro laid down on the blanket, patting the spot next to him so Keith did the same. From their past life, Keith knew it was a struggle to say no to him. He laid down, resting his head on Shiro's chest as he wrapped his arms around Keith.

"I think I want to get to know us over again. But in this life." Keith quietly says.

Shiro makes a small grunt while looking up at the sky. His arms tighten around Keith, almost as if he was scared they would lose each other again. Keith made small circle movements with his fingers on his chest. He felt alone, but now that Shiro was here. Shiro was alive. Keith knew he didn't have to do anything alone anymore.

"I think so too." Shiro agreed, "I think it'll be a fun adventure."

"If it's one thing for certain, I love you, Takashi." 

Shiro couldn't help the wide smile on his face.

"I love you too, Keith." He replied with a kiss.  


End file.
